Various display devices are equipped for stereo viewing. Unlike mono viewing, stereo viewing involves the display of separate content for the right and left human eye. Specifically, such stereo viewing requires the presentation of a separate image to the left and right human eye. In one particular type of stereo viewing, namely time sequential stereo viewing, such left and right images are presented in an alternating manner. To ensure a proper stereo viewing experience, stereoscopic glasses are also typically used which make the left image only visible to the left eye and the right image only visible to the right eye at the appropriate time.
Prior Art FIG. 1 illustrates a system 100 for displaying stereoscopy display content, in accordance with the prior art. As illustrated, a first object 104 is shown to be view through a transparent second object 106. As is further shown, the first object 104 has a first depth value D1 associated therewith, while the second object 106 has an associated with second depth value D2.
Prior Art FIG. 2 illustrates a technique 200 for displaying the stereoscopy display content of FIG. 1, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, the pixel values (e.g. color, depth, etc.) are assembled in the form of a two-dimensional image 202 (e.g. color map, etc.) which includes a matrix of pixel values, each associated with a particular pixel. Similarly, the depth values are assembled in the form of a depth map 204 which includes a matrix of depth values, again each associated with a particular pixel.
A problem arises when one of the aforementioned pixels is used to illustrate a portion of the first object 104 of FIG. 1 through the transparent second object 106. Specifically, the aforementioned depth map 204 is only capable of representing each pixel with a single depth value. Thus, the above problem manifests itself in deciding which of the two available depth values (D1, D2) should be used in the depth map. Of course, neither of such depth values (D1, D2) are, by themselves, correct.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.